A variety of containers are available for dispensing wipes. These include reach-in and pop-up containers. Some pop-up containers provide a stack of interfolded flat wipes, which are commonly dispensed from a tub. Other pop-up containers provide a roll of wipes that are perforated between sheets and dispensed from an upright cylindrical container.
If the pop-up feature of a container fails, for example with missed interfolds or when a wipe falls back into the container, the user needs to reach into the container to retrieve the next wipe. Some pop-up containers do not have openings large enough or flexible enough for the user to reach into the container. The user thus has to remove the cap or lid in such designs to restart the roll or stack of wipes from the underside of the opening. Other containers for wet wipes have openings that do not provide a sufficiently good seal to prevent the wipes from drying out over time. In containers having perforated wipes, such as upright cylindrical containers, the wipes may not properly tear along the perforations. This can result in multiple wipes being dispensed instead of a single wipe, or the user may need both hands to tear the lead wipe along its perforation line. Flaps or edges have been added to containers to improve separation of wipes or tearing of perforated wipes, but these can increase complexity of the design and may scratch or cut fingers if the user reaches into the container to pull out a wipe. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved containers and cans for dispensing wipes.